Mi gran historia de amor
by bennet11
Summary: Alice no recuerda nada por culpa de un accidente, ¿será el recuerdo de su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para traer sus recuerdos de vuelta? Mal summary, entren
1. Mi gran historia de amor: Prologo

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**MI GRAN HISTORIA DE AMOR**

PRÒLOGO

**-**¿Mi gran historia de amor?, ¿En serio quiere escucharla?  
**-**Claro, por eso estoy aquí.

**-**Pero hay un problema, no recuerdo muchos detalles, y además, no recuerdo siquiera el nombre del chico.

**-**Estoy convencido de que acabaras recordando más de lo que crees.

**- **Bueno, entonces: todo empezó ese día…

_Hola, me llamo Alice, como mínimo eso creo, la verdad es que no se realmente quien soy. Según lo que me han contado tuve un terrible accidente de coche. Estuve en coma durante algún tiempo y luego, cuando salí de él descubrí que había un montón de recuerdos borrosos en mi mente. No recordaba ninguna cara, ninguna imagen, ningún símbolo, ningún paisaje. Me dijeron que eso es porque mi cerebro vio muchas imágenes de golpe en el momento del accidente i se bloqueó. Pero yo no me creo eso, ya que tampoco recuerdo ni nombres, ni muchas situaciones._

_Eso es porque estoy aquí, en esta clínica, en este cuarto, en esta butaca, al lado de este hombre. Mis padres creyeron que esta sería la mejor forma, que con ayuda de especialistas mi cura seria más rápida. Así que llevo aquí unos 6 meses y nada funciona, solo he conseguido recordar algunas cosas. Espero que este nuevo sistema funcione._

_Bueno ahora ya saben lo imprescindible para entender mi historia, así que…_

… No te puedo decir exactamente cuándo, solo recuerdo que hacía frio.

**-**Y dime, ¿recuerdas si te lo presentaron, o si lo conociste por casualidad?

**-**Sí, eso lo recuerdo, lo conocí por casualidad, él me dio, o me dijo algo que me hizo bien, pero no recuerdo exactamente lo que era.

**-**Inténtalo, estoy seguro que está dentro de tu cabeza, en algún sitio, solo debes encontrarlo.

Inconscientemente me puse la mano en el cuello y toqué mi bufanda. La verdad es que esa bufanda estaba junto con mis cosas cuando desperté en el hospital y era extraño porque era una bufanda de hombre, verde y azul con esos cuadraditos que ahora reseguía con el dedo.

**-**¿Te gusta esa bufanda?

**-**La verdad es que la tengo des de que desperté en el hospital hace unos 6 meses.

**-**Háblame de ese día.

**-**Pues desperté, mire alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba echada en una cama, un una habitación blanca, que no podía mover mis pies ni mis piernas, más tarde me enteré de que estaba en un hospital.

**-**I, ¿qué pasó después?

**-**Vino el doctor, me explicó mi situación, me presentó a mis padres y a mi hermana que estaban a mi lado mientras él me iba explicando todo y ya no recuerdo nada más. A partir de ahí mi memoria está en blanco

**-** Sígueme hablando de ese chico

**-**Pues eso que me dijo…

Me concentré al máximo y de repente el recuerdo vino solo a mi mente

**-**¡Un taxi! – Grité- yo me moría de frio y no había quien encontrase un taxi, pero uno se paró, Recuerdo que era el hombre más bello que había visto nunca.

**-**Y luego… - dijo el hombre intrigado

**-**Y luego, -el recuerdo se marchó tan rápido como había venido y ya no fui capaz de traerlo de vuelta.

Al instante la puerta se abrió. Apareció una de las enfermeras que me cuidaban. Una de delgada, rubia muy mona.

**-**Sra. Alice, ya es la hora de que se vaya a dormir, mire la hora que es. Mañana seguirá con el doctor, ¿le parece?  
Esa noche me concentré de nuevo y pude traer el recuerdo de vuelta, mañana se lo voy a contar al doctor me dije.

Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida, el chico no tenía un rostro del todo definido pero lo que yo sentía, lo que yo recordaba, estaba segura de que era real, tan real como el sol, tan real como mi enfermedad, tan real como el amor.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?

Un poquito triste pero pronto va a ser más divertido.

Esto es solo el prologo, pronto subiré la primera parte.

Recuerden que pueden dejar un review apretando en ese botoncito verde tan mono ¿vale?

Bennet 11

"_If you don't live for something, you will die for nothing"_


	2. NOTA AUTORA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Primero, quiero pedir perdón a los que os habéis pensado que esto era un nuevo capítulo. Yo también odio estas notas.

Bueno, escribo para decir que no voy a continuar escribiendo esta historia, como mínimo de momento. No sé muy bien como continuar la historia así que prefiero centrarme en mis otras dos: "Mi nueva compañera de trabajo" y "14 días" que son comedias y disfruto mucho mas escribiéndolas.

De todos modos continuaré pensando en cómo continuarla ya que me gustaba y espero que a vosotros también :)

Bennet11

"_Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban viviendo felices para siempre jamás" _


End file.
